


【GGAD】列车

by LaviniaChen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaChen/pseuds/LaviniaChen
Summary: ＊为了响应号召，给敬爱的广大人民群众一车福利。＊是青年组。本文又名《霸道燃气灶巨鳄的翘屁小逃妻》，内容如题所述，纯车（大误）。低俗下三滥，走肾略走心。＊素食主义小可爱请自行绕道，谢谢配合。喜欢请点赞评论推荐一条龙，给读者老爷们比心。





	【GGAD】列车

**Author's Note:**

> 代发

“先生，请问您要来点什么吗？”  
阿不思·邓布利多将视线从窗外移开，看着过道上的小推车，小商品琳琅满目。他礼貌地笑笑：“请给我来一罐滋滋蜂蜜糖和一盒米洛奶油蛋糕。”

这是他到霍格沃茨任黑魔法防御课教授的第二年。  
迈入初秋的伦敦还没到真正寒冷的时候，邓布利多穿得很单薄。站在站台上时，随着列车开来，空气会裹挟着丝丝凉意掀起他的风衣下摆，钻入他的衬衫。

开学季的国王十字车站总是非常热闹，九又四分之三站台尤是。  
满地乱窜的宠物，在空中飞来飞去的咒语，孩子们显然对新学期的旅程充满期待又十分兴奋，上了列车也不消停。  
……所以一个人坐在小包厢里的邓布利多依然可以听到车厢里学生们嬉笑打闹和大吼大叫声。

今年他并没有随着教授们的队伍一起提前回校，他选择了独自乘坐霍格沃茨特快列车。

他在躲。  
躲那些总是能敏锐嗅到他的行踪，仿佛长了狗鼻子贴在他身上的人。  
躲那些总是隐匿身形跟在他身后三五米，甩不脱也逃不掉的人。  
直到上了列车，那种每时每刻被监视的黏腻感才终于消散。他长舒一口气。

站台缓缓倒退，列车开始起步。  
久违的环境和窗外熟悉的风景让邓布利多一阵怀念。  
思绪像奔涌的长河，汇入他湛蓝的眼底。

#  
“邓布利多教授！”  
邓布利多抬眸，看向站在他小包厢门口的少年：“怎么了凯恩？”  
凯恩·雷德的脸颊发红，因为跑步动作剧烈而呼吸急促。他腼腆地挠了挠头，不太自然地说：“我差点没赶上列车，别的包厢基本上都坐满了，我能和您坐一起吗？”  
“当然没问题，凯恩。”邓布利多拾起温和的笑容，点头示意他在对面坐下。

凯恩放松了紧绷的身体，将行李放在身侧。落座后，他却仿佛从邓布利多的印象中抽离，一扫之前的扭捏，目光始终追随着年轻的教授，眼睛一眨不眨地将他从头到脚打量了个彻底。  
对于后生来说，这样放肆又强烈的视线可真是太失礼了。  
邓布利多感觉快要被这直接的眼神灼伤。

空气浮动，有什么东西在暗处抽芽，想要撕破伪装，冲出囚笼破土滋长。  
但邓布利多并不胆怯。  
他面色平静，毫无畏惧地与他对视。  
好像在直视刺眼的、金色的太阳。

没有人说话。  
凯恩的背微微向后倚，调整了一个优雅的坐姿。  
他轻扯嘴角，放下腿笑着站起身道：“教授喝茶吗？听说霍格沃茨特快列车供应的红茶不错，我给您……”  
他的话音一顿。  
一只白皙细瘦的手捏住了他的手腕。

“够了。”阿不思·邓布利多低垂着眼睑，他的睫毛微颤，“够了。盖勒特·格林德沃。”

被戳穿的人并没有慌张和惊讶。深棕色的头发随着复方汤剂的失效跃跃出一层金黄。  
他从容地放下手，站在邓布利多身前，居高临下地望着他。  
“你总是能轻易地拿住我的命门，邓布利多。”格林德沃自嘲道。他依旧死死地盯着邓布利多，想越过这温润的外表看透他深不可测的内里。

如果他能像他现在表现的这样向他稍稍示弱，如果他能对他多一分肯定和顺从，或许他真的会抛下什么狗屁的伟大利益，和他一起窝在霍格沃茨逗逗小孩教教书。  
但那样就不是令他着迷的阿不思了。他想。

他们了解彼此远胜于勘破自我。

“……你把凯恩藏到哪了？”  
格林德沃挑眉：“你还有闲心担忧他的生死？”  
“你把凯恩藏到哪了？”邓布利多看着他的眼睛，坚定地重复道。  
“车厢尽头的洗手间。”格林德沃不屑道，“我施了昏迷咒，借走了他的一根头发。”  
他弯腰靠近邓布利多，腿抵在他的两腿之间，一只手撑在他耳侧，将他笼罩在自己的阴影里，眼睛危险地眯起：“他是你的得意门生？值得你在自己处境堪忧的时候去操心？”  
“你怎么不问问你的老朋友我呢？邓布利多？”  
“你怎么不操心一下这些年我去了哪，过得怎么样？”

邓布利多偏过头，不愿再看他。他开口道：“我……”  
话音刚启，却被格林德沃俯身低头。  
猝不及防，一吻封唇。

趁邓布利多头脑空白之际，格林德沃将舌尖伸入，勾起他的软舌细细纠缠。时隔多年的吻并不焦躁而粗暴，光阴给这个吻镀上糖浸了蜜，缱绻深入，温柔到极致。四唇相贴，邓布利多的唇瓣和记忆中的重叠，依然美好绵软。  
格林德沃不禁沉醉。  
他引导邓布利多的舌在口腔内嬉戏，舔弄他的上颚转移他的注意，手却不规矩地摸上他的腰，探进他的衬衫，顺着柔韧肌理，精准地掐住胸前一点。

邓布利多身体僵住。他回过神，猛地推开格林德沃，大口呼吸。

被推开的格林德沃丝毫不生气，他满意地朝邓布利多的裤裆处瞥过去，笑道：“不错，起反应了。”  
邓布利多不敢置信地感知着自己的身体，震惊之余，下意识地往窗边挪去。  
“离我远一点。”他说。

他在躲。  
躲面前这个不由分说走进他的生命，改变他的人生轨迹，施予他无限爱与痛的人。  
躲意料之中依旧不知悔改，没有勇气进行反抗，再一次甘愿沦陷的自己。  
就像那个晴夏天，他和少年一见如故。  
一瞬动心，一眼钟情。

他仍然在躲。  
像受到伤害后，本能地进行自我保护的幼兽作出应激反应。  
直到逃无可逃，避无可避。

#  
“为什么不诚实一点呢？邓布利多？”  
“为什么不诚实一点说你就是想要我？”  
邓布利多的心跳微微平复，但下腹难以启齿的感觉依然在张牙舞爪地叫嚣着提醒他现在的情况有多糟糕。  
面对格林德沃的逼问，他显得很冷静：“盖勒特，你知道我们之间有很多问题没有处理，我们应该……”  
“我当然清楚。”格林德沃打断道，“可是我亲爱的阿不思，在那场事故中你我都没有过错，长久地深究根本没有意义也毫无益处。”  
“对于阿利安娜的死你不必自责，该道歉的是我，在你最无助的时候我选择了离开。”  
“你可以恨我，可以谴责我，可以抓起魔杖指向我。但此番重逢，我希望能留下美好的回忆。”  
“我很想念你，阿不思。”

格林德沃的声音像蛊惑人心的塞壬，从海面嶙峋的冰山丛中传来，摄魂取魄，欲把他拖入万劫不复。  
邓布利多有些恍惚。  
这是梦吗？他感到疑惑。  
面前五官已趋成熟的青年怎会突然出现在回校的列车里？  
他应该奔波在他的征途上，而不是在这里向他虔诚地忏悔。  
这是梦吧。他得出结论。

当格林德沃拥住他，再次吻上他的唇，他没有再拒绝。  
衬衫被当作一件精心准备的礼物，格林德沃认真专注地解开扣子，抚上他温热的胸膛。唇舌又一次紧贴碰撞，分开时牵出一股银丝，格林德沃舌尖撩动，将它卷进口中。  
他的吻在锁骨处落下，在胸膛处逗留了一会，把两颗乳粒舔得水润光滑，成功地看到邓布利多的脸晕染上一层酡红后，他便将视线转移到邓布利多的下腹。  
长裤被褪至膝盖处，雪白的大腿晾在了空气中，格林德沃隔着棉质布料轻吻那只迫不及待的小兽。他将布料拉下，握着精神抖擞的粉色性器慢慢撸动，观察顶端分泌露珠般晶莹的液体。  
邓布利多难以承受这样的视觉刺激。他抬起手将手背挡住半边脸颊，却被格林德沃开口制止。  
“别遮住，阿不思。我想看着你。”  
他牵住他的手，与他十指相扣。

格林德沃将茎皮缓缓后退，毫不犹豫地含住赭红色的顶端。敏感的龟头被猛然纳入口中，粗砺温热的舌苔划过冠状沟，快感太过强烈，邓布利多不禁失声惊叫。  
“啊！”这一声突兀，把他拽回现实。四周依旧喧闹嘈杂，隔壁包厢的欢笑声传入耳中，他这才意识到他们在列车上。  
他紧咬住下唇，试图不再发出声音。  
格林德沃吐出口中的阴茎，戏谑道：“不用在意，你尽管叫，我喜欢听。”在看到他脸皮薄的阿不思向他投来恳求的目光后，他才放弃继续逗他的打算，低头专心伺弄他抖颤的性器。

在邓布利多性器勃动，攀上高潮后，格林德沃终于放开了他。  
他吞咽下口中腥涩的稠液，舔吻他附上一层细密薄汗的胸膛，直起身看向他。  
邓布利多的衬衫彻底凌乱，堪堪挂在臂弯处。他的小腹剧烈起伏，背部挺起一轮弧度，像一尾困在低洼的渴水的鱼。他大口喘息着，双目失神，红褐色的发丝湿漉漉地贴在前额。进入不应期的性器有些萎靡，静静卧伏在大腿根部，未吐露尽的白浊从小孔中溢出。  
真美，格林德沃想。

他等待邓布利多稍稍平复，便架住他的手臂将他抱起，让他站稳，转身背对他。  
格林德沃轻吻他线条优美的背部，顺着他地脊椎缓缓向下，眼尖地瞥到邓布利多未吃完的奶油蛋糕。  
他用食指沾了点奶油放入口中，赞道：“很甜，奶味很醇厚，是你会喜欢的味道。”随即又揩了些送进邓布利多嘴里，并趁机在他口中巧妙地搅动，拨弄他柔软的舌尖，让奶油和着唾液发出滋滋的声响。  
“这里想不想尝尝？嗯？”格林德沃坏心地将另一只手探入邓布利多的臀缝，似有若无地触碰那幽闭的入口。  
“盖勒特！”被堵住嘴的邓布利多含混不清地怒道。  
“试试吧，说不定你会喜欢。”他漫不经心地揉捏邓布利多身前的性器，时不时把玩软垂的囊袋，直到性器再次充血挺立，被激得浑身发软的邓布利多几乎瘫在他身上，他才抽出邓布利多口中的手指，挖了一些奶油，抹在邓布利多圆润丰满的臀丘上。  
白皙的臀尖缀上一小座奶油。  
这景象淫乱又漂亮。  
格林德沃想到了乞力马扎罗的山巅，与天色相融的白雪。

他蹲下身，把五指放在邓布利多的臀部，感受这柔软又弹性极好的触感。他把他臀上的奶油涂在食指上，将剩余的部分用舌头舔掉，像羽毛在这娇嫩肌肤轻轻刮擦，带来的丝丝酥痒让邓布利多不由颤栗。  
指尖在邓布利多的后穴处打转，奶油被均匀地抹在四周。粉色的小口因许久未经人造访而紧张地瑟缩着，像是开在极地的柔弱花朵，格林德沃忍不住将手指插入的动作放轻了些。  
扩张的过程总是显得漫长得让人难以忍耐，格林德沃却做得无比细致而虔诚。  
邓布利多清晰地感觉那握着魔杖时骨节分明十分好看的手指，此刻正一点一点地进入他的身体。相比于心理上的羞耻和难捱，他的身体似乎适应得更快。  
比体温稍高的软热肠道迫不及待地裹住它的客人，随着格林德沃的小幅度抽插，开始激动地自行分泌起润滑的液体。格林德沃很快探进第二根手指，轻车熟路地摁上那小块让邓布利多快乐的凸起。  
“唔！”邓布利多呜咽一声，酥麻的电流顺着尾椎高速抵达大脑，他的心跳得飞快，披挂着的衬衫被汗水完全洇湿，紧紧贴在他身后。

奶油混合着肠液伴着格林德沃的动作在穴口打起了泡，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，甚至散发丝丝甜香。格林德沃偏过头不敢再看，他怕自己会无法控制地将这个人拆吃入腹。  
确定邓布利多已经准备好了，格林德沃才解开长裤，释放出憋了良久胀硬到极致的阳具。他搂过邓布利多，听着他小声的喘息，让他靠着自己。  
他扶着自己的性器，让顶端在邓布利多的臀缝上下滑动，沾上穴口处乱七八糟的液体，然后缓慢地，坚定地推了进去。  
体内的阳具精力旺盛地勃动着，紧贴着邓布利多，将热度传递到他的心脏。邓布利多甚至能在脑海中勾勒出它的形状，细数盘桓其上的经络。  
它入侵的动作放缓了，力道却强硬依然。当龟头狠狠擦过那点凸起，邓布利多似乎听到脑内一根弦崩断的声音，前方竖立的性器喷溅出一点透明的水液，肠道不自觉地收缩绞紧，格林德沃发出满足地叹息。  
格林德沃逐渐感觉到阳具根部被穴口箍紧，便知晓他是真正完全埋入了眼前人的身体。失而复得的喜悦让他来不及再等身下人完全习惯，便开始急切地挺动。

他的耳畔是他的阿不思压抑的低喘，他的下身与阿不思亲密无间地连接。  
他的眼中满是炙热，来源于野性的占领，和被爱的自信。

邓布利多的手臂环在格林德沃的腰后，列车颠簸起伏，他们也跟随着摆动。  
格林德沃的腰不知疲倦地狠厉撞击，阳具高频率地在后穴里变换着角度抽插，前端时不时捣过前列腺抵达最深处。他的手臂环住邓布利多，手指捏着被折磨到颜色嫣红的乳粒不停揉搓。他轻吻着他的肩膀，却并不决定留下痕迹。他无意瞥见邓布利多突起的、美丽的蝴蝶骨。  
事实上邓布利多身体的每一部分都美得让他心神荡漾，但他却突然没来由的一阵心悸。  
骨翼因邓布利多的细微抖颤而轻轻扇动，仿佛随时都能逃开怀抱离他远去。  
他有些怔忡。他更加紧紧地抱住身前的人，勒得邓布利多快要窒息。  
他在他耳边一遍又一遍，不断不断地呢喃：“阿尔，阿尔……”  
即使你不站在我身边，也请你不要离开我的视野。  
请允许我监视你，请允许我拥有你。

或许是身体被打开，让邓布利多心理也变得脆弱。  
他的泪水突然决了堤。两行清泪划过脸颊，在阳光的照射下煜煜闪耀。  
他的双手绕过格林德沃，目闭承受着来自身下的刺激，打着哆嗦扣住他的头，扭头与他深吻。  
他轻声回应：“盖尔。”  
“盖尔。”

列车穿过隧道。  
一个转弯，让邓布利多猛地一个趔趄，双手支撑在了窗户玻璃上。身后的性器紧追不舍，甚至因为惯性插入得更深。格林德沃的阳具捅到了前所未有的地方，邓布利多有身后两个饱满的囊袋要冲破薄嫩穴口的束缚、一起挤进温热肠道的错觉。  
“呃，”邓布利多倒吸了口凉气，“盖尔……盖尔……轻一点。”  
格林德沃此刻也并不好过。受到疼痛骤然紧缩的后穴死死地咬住他的阴茎，前端被嫩肉缠绵吮吸，更枉论阿不思正在用这样委屈的语气向他请求。  
爆炸般的快意向他席卷而来。  
他的心口热烫得像是被点燃了一把火。

邓布利多等到的，是更加疯狂的掠夺。  
盖勒特·格林德沃在使出浑身解数折磨他。性器凶残而更富技巧性地穿刺，浅浅拔出又重重沉入，在前列腺凸起处来回挤压碾磨。他揪扯他的乳尖，揉捏他的胸膛，摩挲他性器的顶端，偶尔在沟槽与铃口小心抠弄。  
最敏感的几个地方被同时彻底掌控，邓布利多被干到眼神涣散，神志不清。他的眼前一片黑暗，仿佛失丢去了对世界的一切联系，只剩下格林德沃赐予他的无上快感。  
撑在窗户上的滚烫双手在冰冷的玻璃上氤氲开一层水雾，水汽与邓布利多手心与指尖的汗聚在一起凝成水珠，蜿蜒滑落，拖出一条条暧昧淫靡的痕迹。  
格林德沃的抽插愈发剧烈，快要逼近高潮。同样濒临高潮的邓布利多被逼得叫出了声。他的嗓音已趋沙哑，在射精瞬间，修长的脖颈性感地后仰，性具不停抽搐着，在格林德沃手中迸出黏腻白浊。  
格林德沃亦失控地在他耳侧低吼，最终一记深挺之下，在他体内爆发。

#  
一切归于沉寂。  
格林德沃挥动着魔杖进行事后清理。  
邓布利多靠在他怀里已陷入昏睡。  
格林德沃小心翼翼地将他放置在座椅上躺下，动作温柔得仿佛捧着一件易碎的稀世珍宝。  
他凝视着邓布利多安静的睡颜，感受他平稳细微的呼吸。他看到他眼眶下那一层青黑，静默片刻，俯身在他额角印上一个轻吻。  
这家伙已经很久没有睡好了吧。格林德沃心想。从小就是，这人会一声不吭替所有人扛下重负，不让所有人感知到他一点苦涩。  
这样骄傲隐忍的人，一朝放纵，醒来后该如何面对无法与他有共同信念与抉择，无法与他并肩的自己？  
阿不思，等我。等你认同我的那一天。

列车轻摇轻晃，行驶到一片开阔的水域上。  
湖色湛蓝，像邓布利多温润清澈的双眼。  
格林德沃望向窗外出神半晌，终是从袖中抽出魔杖。

“一忘皆空。”

列车仍在沿着既定轨道向前奔去。  
午后的阳光穿过玻璃倾泻在青年的脸庞上。  
在他耳旁，一缕金发莹莹发亮。


End file.
